The Bet
by AisteachSam
Summary: It starts when Tobi and Deidara bet on who's better with girls. Throw in Deidara's cute subordinate, lots of sake, and hidden passion. You have a night that would rather be forgotten! TobixOcxDei, WARNING later chapters have Yoai, Three-some, and Hentai
1. Making the bet and the plan

Deidara woke up in a daze "owww hm" he groaned from the killer hangover, he felt completely exhausted… and guilty. Why did he feel so guilty? He groaned a bit as he sat up to taking in his surroundings; he first looked at the clock, 1:03 p.m. He had never slept in so late, but at the same time he felt he didn't even sleep at all. He wanted to look around some more to find some clue reveling what had happened but before he could he grabbed his stomach "aw man gonna be-" he found his way to a bathroom and vomited in the toilet bowl.

After he felt better he walked back into the room where he woke up not even bothering to look at himself in the mirror. He walked in and the two figures on the bed in the middle of the room made it all come back to him. "Ah shit it didn't happen, please tell me it didn't happen hm" Deidara sunk to his knees feeling like the worst man in the world. Why oh why did he make that bet with Tobi?

*The Day Before*

"I'm telling you Tobi baka that I am SO manlier then you hm" Deidara said in the argument he was having with Tobi.

"And I'm telling you _Sempai_that the only way you would be able to seduce a girl is if they went for other girls" Tobi said feeling awfully arguementive that day.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?!?!" Deidara yelled at the masked man.

"I-I'm just saying Sempai, not a lot of girls go for your…" Tobi broke off the sentence knowing if he finished it he would get blown into the next century.

Deidara scoffed at his partner, "What do you know about girls Tobi? I bet you're still a virgin hm."

"Tobi bets you are too," Tobi said a bit darkly.

Deidara looked down, it was true. He was nineteen and still a virgin, it was pathetic. "T-That's none of your business hm," he said.

"Tobi thinks he can seduce a girl WAY faster and better then Sempai could," Tobi said smirking a bit behind his mask.

Deidara scoffed again, "I BET I can seduce a girl before you can hm" he said letting his male ego get the best of him.

Tobi frowned a bit he wasn't going to let Deidara best him on this battle of the ego, not again he was tired of it, "Then it's a bet" Tobi said.

"What?" Deidara said looking at him.

"It's a bet Sempai, let's see who's better with girls" Tobi said.

Deidara snorted at the thought, "I'll totally win hm" he said.

"We'll see Sempai, now what should we bet?" Tobi asked.

Both men thought about what the stakes would be for this wager.

"How about if I win you have to be nice to me for a WHOLE month," Tobi said.

"And if I win YOU have to keep your damn mouth shut for a month, hm," Deidara said.

"Fine, now how should we do this Sempai?"

"Well of course we need to find a girl to judge, hm."

"Of course."

"Maybe someone we know would be good too so it doesn't get acword, hm."

"Yeah but who? Konan-san would never help with something like this."

"Yeah true, hm."

They were quiet again thinking of what to do as they walked along.

A young white haired konochi came walking up the path. The teen saw the men and smiled. She walked up to them "Master Deidara, Tobi-kun!" she called yanking the men out of their thoughts.

Deidara saw her and smiled big, "Hey Eri!"

"Hey Eri-kun!" Tobi said happily.

"Hey," Eri said smiling walking up to them.

"How's it going hm?" Deidara asked his subordinate.

"Good I guess I just finished a mission," Eri said.

"It was a success?" Tobi asked.

"As always," Eri said, "You're just lucky it was a solo mission or it would be a pain staging a fight."

"Yeah it would, but that's what you get for being an Akatsuki agent in the Leaf village, hm," Deidara said

"Yeah," Eri agreed. "So what are you two up to?"

Deidara grinned a bit, he just hatched an idea. "Actually we were just going to the hot springs that is just around here, why don't you join us hm?"

Tobi's mask turned him and whispered "We were?" to which Deidara elbowed him hard "Ow, I-I mean yeah, yeah we were. Wanna come Eri-kun?"

Eri thought about it, she did just complete a long and hard mission, Lady Tsunade wasn't expecting her for at least three more days, and it was only a day's walk back to the Leaf village. Besides she could use a couple of days off. She smiled at them, "Yeah sounds fun".

"Good hm" Deidara smiled "We haven't seen each other in a while so we can catch up hm" he said then started to walks. Tobi nodded and followed, wondering what the blonde was planning. Eri followed them.

"Sempai what are you up to?" Tobi whispered to Deidara so Eri couldn't hear.

"Eri is going to be our judge baka" Deidara whispered back.

"But we can't well, you know take Eri, she'll kill us" Tobi whispered.

Deidara used all of his self control to not round on his partner and beat him to a bloody pulp; he would not tolerate ANYONE having sex with his subordinate, "Who said anything about going that far baka? We're just going to flirt with her and see who she prefers to be around by the end of the night, and that guy will be the winner" Deidara whispered darkly.

"But she doesn't like it when guys flirt with her," Tobi quietly pointed out.

"Nothing a little sake can't cure," Deidara responded just as quietly.

"She has a high tolerance Sempai it'll take more than a little," Tobi whispered.

"You know what? Just shut up and let me take care of it," Deidara ordered under Eri's earshot.

"Fine," Tobi whispered defeated.

"What are you two whispering about?" Eri asked getting curious of the whispered conversion.

"W-we were debating on how long we would stay," Deidara quickly lied.

"Oh," Eri said, "Well if it helps I got about two days before I have to go back to the village."

"Ok we'll stay two days then," Deidara smiled walking to the hot springs.

"Sounds good," Eri said.

"Yeah just three fellow ninja enjoying each other's company for two days, what could possibly go wrong?" Tobi said smiling. The other two ninja nodded.

Oh those famous last words…


	2. Hot Springs

Deidara walked along the path with his partner and subordinate in tow. Eri and Tobi walked side by side. Tobi couldn't help but glance at her from time to time, he had to admit he did like her, she was always so nice to him and it was a well welcomed kindness. He felt a bit bad about using her to solve a bet but he hoped she would understand. Deidara went over how he was going to loosen up his flirt shy subordinate as he walked along. He did his best to ignore the pang of guilt inside of him for using her to get Tobi to shut up. It was a little after dusk when they finally came on the resort. They walked in through the entrance and walked up to the front desk. The woman there smiled and greeted them. "Welcome how do you do?" she said

"Just great thank you," Deidara smiled "One room for three please hm."

"Yes sir" the desk clerk said reaching under the desk and grabbing the keys, "your room is just down the hall, the hot springs are always open and they are universal just for your information" she smiled handing the keys to Deidara, "I hope you enjoy your stay"

"We will hm" Deidara said then walked to the room, with Eri and Tobi following him. Eri felt a bit uncomfortable from what the woman had said; universal hot springs? That meant men could easily come in and perv on her while she relaxed with only a towel around her body. She hide the feeling from Deidara and Tobi, they were being nice to her and she didn't want to bother them with her own insecurities. Besides they were part of the few people she would trust with her life, they would make sure she was ok if anything happened... wouldn't they?

Deidara came to the room and unlocked it. Opening the door he looked over at Eri and smiled. "Ladies first hm" he chuckled.

Eri smiled and rolled her eyes at the bomber then walked into the room. Deidara walked in with Tobi following. It was a nice room; warm colors presented themselves on the walls in simple but elaborate designs, there was a big window in the back that overlooked the steaming hot springs that became more and more tempting to Eri's tired body as she looked through the glass. She looked away from the room and smiled at the men then walked into bedroom and dropped her bag on one of the readymade beds. "I'm gonna go and check out the hot springs" she said removing her sword's straps from around her waist.

"Ok you go ahead hm" Deidara responded walking in.

Eri smiled and dug a towel out of her bag then left the bedroom, then out of the room. Deidara went to leave his bag on the bed closer to Eri's only to find Tobi had somehow beat him to it. "Sorry Senpai Tobi called dibs on this one" Tobi smirked removing his mask and putting it next to where he was sitting. Deidara did his best not to look flustered.

"Its fine hm" he grumbled then went over to the remaining bed putting down his things.

"So did you figure out what we were going to do?" Tobi asked as his brown eyes followed Deidara's movement.

"Not really" Deidara admitted, "I guess we'll start with what I said earlier and get her to drink with us, I'll take a soak to help me think I mean we have two days, and nights here might as well enjoy ourselves while we're here hm" he said walking back out of the room without making any eye contact with him. Tobi nodded and made himself comfortable on the bed thinking; should he take advantage of this and tell Eri what he really felt about her?

Eri sighed happily as she sunk into the warm water of the hot springs. Tourist season was over so the resort was mostly deserted to which she was very thankful. She looked around and saw she was by herself. She took off the towel she wrapped around her body and laid it on the edge. She was a modest girl but she preferred to be without it, it was a pain to keep the towel on over her breasts. She leaned back smiling and closed her eyes, life was good. She didn't even notice the familiar presence that was coming up behind her. "Is the water good hm?" Deidara asked, causing poor Eri to jump.

"M-Master!" Eri said completely off guard quickly sinking her shoulders under the water.

"Sorry didn't mean to surprise you" Deidara chuckled. Eri blushed deep red and grabbed the towel she had just set aside.

"Not funny" she said wrapping the towel around her body.

"I'm sorry" Deidara said smiling, getting in with only a towel around his waist. Eri looked away still keeping most of her body submerged under the water. "Eri, why are you staying so low in the water hm?" he asked

"C-cause I feel like it," Eri said blushing a bit; the truth was she didn't want Deidara to see her body. She was shy about anyone seeing it really. Deidara watched her try in vain to hide herself.

"Why are you so shy about your body hm?" Deidara asked figuring out her cause of stress.

"I just don't like people looking at it" Eri said blushing.

"Just sit up that's all I'm asking hm" Deidara said. Eri stayed quiet. "Come on Eri you trust me don't you?" he asked.

"Fine," Eri sighed defeated and sat up. Deidara tried not to stare at her. A young man walked in carrying a bottle of sake.

"Your order sir?" he asked Deidara but looked at Eri. Eri uncomfortably sunk back into the water. Deidara looked at the man and protectively put his arm around her. She looked at him and knew he meant well but still tried to shy away from him. Deidara tighten his grip.

"Thank you, you can just set it right there hm" Deidara said in a tone that broadcasted how he didn't like the fact he was looking at her. The young man nodded and walked away mumbling something about a lucky bastard.

"Umm... thanks" Eri said.

"You're welcome" Deidara smiled.

"C-Could you let go now?" Eri asked. Deidara realized he was still holding the girl and blushing a bit he let go.

"Sorry hm" he said.

"Its fine" she said moving away a bit. Deidara sighed and took the sake that was left behind.

"Want some hm?" he asked offering the cup he just poured.

"Yeah" Eri smiled a bit taking it. Deidara smiled and poured himself a cup. They both took a drink. "mmm this is good" she said

"Yeah it is" Deidara said glancing over at her. He tried to look away, but he couldn't take his eyes from her. He never did look his subordinate over before. Now that he was… he wondered why he hadn't sooner. She was a real looker. Her skin glistened in the moonlight, her long hair looked so soft and shiny, and her figure was well, womanly. Deidara mentally slapped himself and looked away, was he no better than the other men who preved on the poor sixteen year old?

"Something wrong?" Eri asked sipping her sake.

"N-No" Deidara lied. Then again he was nineteen; there was only a three year difference in their ages. He took another drink while the argument continued in his head. But the more it continued the more he found himself losing.

"Are you sure?" She asked, he looked like he was sweating bullets.

"Yeah fine" he said quickly. It had to be the sake making him think this. The strange thing was sake didn't usually affect the blonde at least it didn't affect him that easily. He sighed and downed the cup then poured more. Eri looked at him a bit worried then drank her cup. Deidara was acting really odd.

Out of nowhere Deidara's arm wrapped itself around her waist, and pulled her into the man's lap. Surprised Eri started to protest this only to be greeted with his lips on hers. Eri squeaked a bit unknowing what else to do. Her master was kissing her!!


	3. Passion and Selfhatred

Eri regained her senses and tried to pull away from her master Deidara. Deidara realized what he was doing and let go allowing Eri to break the kiss. She backed off his lap and put some distance between them. Deidara looked down ashamed of himself. What the hell had he just done?

"S-Sorry I don't know what came over me…" Deidara apologized. Eri said nothing and just looked away from him. Deidara just sighed and got up and out. He didn't want to force his apology on her. He really was no better than any of the other men that made poor Eri uncomfortable. He walked out of the hot springs and changed in the changing room. After he was dressed Deidara went to the room to call off the bet, he didn't care if it meant possibly having to be nice to Tobi for a month. He would rather do anything then use the girl. He opened to room with his key and walked in. "Tobi?" he called. But Tobi wasn't in the room.

Tobi had in fact followed suit to Deidara, he came out and decided to join Eri. "Hey" he said cheerfully.

Eri looked at him, "hey..."

"Mind if Tobi comes in?" He asked smiling. Eri looked at him a bit oddly not use to seeing his face, but she shrugged.

"You can if you want," she said. Just because she had a weird encounter with Deidara doesn't mean the same thing with happen with Tobi... right?

Tobi smiled big and got on next to Eri, he looked over and noticed the sake. "Were you drinking with someone Eri?" he asked.

"Um, yeah Master Deidara was here earlier," Eri said. Tobi nodded and took a cup.

"No sense in letting it go to waste," Tobi said, but having never really drank before he wondered if he should, but seeing Eri take her cup and drinking it, he drank his down not wanting to look like a wuss in front of her. Together they drank down what remained of the bottle. Tobi put the cup down feelng accomplished, he acted like a man in front of Eri for once. She had put her own cup down and leaned back looking at Tobi, maybe he was just what she needed right now she thought, a fun guy. She never really thought about how nice he always was to her.

Tobi smiled at her and let his arms fall in the water splashing her a bit. Eri giggled a bit blocking the water. He noticed this and splashed her on purpose smirking bit. She giggled a bit more splashing him back. Tobi laughed and splashed her more. They kept laughing and splashing each other like a couple of children. He got closer to her and dunked her in the water playfully. He let her come back up for air, Eri was laughing and having too much fun with him to notice she lost her towel. Giggling she dunked Tobi under the water just as playfully as he had done to her. He gripped her hips, came back up out of the water and lifted her exposed body out of the water, just to show off his strength. Eri looked at him surprised. Tobi looked up at her priceless face laughing but he also couldn't help but look over her naked body. The only thing he could think was, _wow..._

"Come on put me down" she giggled not noticing where he was looking.

Tobi smirked "Ok I put you down Eri-chan" he gently tossed her into a deeper part of the hot spring laughing. Eri landed with a splash, she swam up and resurfaced laughing. He swam over to her laughing. The laughter died down and they looked at each other. Tobi looked her over again, he was tempted to just tell her how he felt, and due to his slowed reaction time he simply went with whatever thought popped into his head. "Y-You're really beautiful Eri-chan," Tobi said wrapping an arm around her waist in the water he was still tall enough to still stand in. She looked at him blushing as he pulled their naked bodies closer. "I-I always really liked you" he admitted not thinking through what he was saying or doing; he leaned in and kissed Eri on the lips shyly but lovingly. Eri felt herself kissing him back without any thought in her head.

When Tobi licked her bottom lip for entry Eri snapped out of her mindless state and pulled away breaking the kiss. "I-I can't sorry" Eri said looking away.

"Why not?" Tobi asked feeling his passion slowly turn to anger, why was she so difficult?

"I j-just can't," Eri said, the truth she was so afraid of being vulnerable, she rejected any form of sexual contact violently, but she couldn't hurt Tobi or Deidara. They were her friends and comrades.

"Eri you were enjoying it, don't do this," Tobi told her.

"Do what? I'm telling you to stop," Eri said surprised at Tobi's slight hostility. Tobi shook his head then leaned his head foreword a bit and licked her wet neck. Eri bit her lip suppressing a moan. He kept licking her neck up and down as she struggled to suppress the moans of pleasure that longed to escape her throat. He kept licking her throat getting frustrated at Eri's stubbornness. He started kissing and nibbling at it to try and find the girl's sweet spot. Eri panted still trying not to moan as Tobi searched. When he nipped at it she finally satisfied him with a moan. Tobi smirked and sucked on the spot making her moan more. He kept at it triumphantly listening to her moan until a red hickey was left on her neck. He pulled away to see Eri's flushed face. "Please don't Tobi," she said.

"Why? Why the hell not? What is so wrong with it Eri?" Tobi asked letting more of his passion for her turn to anger. Eri stayed quiet, looking down at him, not having an answer for the raven haired man. "Well!?" he almost snapped.

Eri filched, this wasn't the sweet and fun Tobi she knew. "I-I just can't," was all she could say.

"You just can't? Well do you have someone already? Do you not like me back? You can't say you just can't Eri!" Tobi growled. Eri shook her head to all of them.

"No, it's none of them, you just won't understand," she said sadly looking from him.

"Make me understand, just make me understand why I'm being punished for having you right here but I can't do anything! I want to make you feel good Eri, make you feel loved and beautiful, you always look so alone and upset, even when you smile and say everything is alright," Tobi said forcing her to look at him.

"You'll think it's ridiculous," Eri said.

"Try me," he stated in a tone that made her know he was not going to give up.

"I-I... well..." Eri tried to start but she trailed off. Tobi's glare put her right back on track, "I don't like being vulnerable a-and well I... um," she kept struggling to find the right words that would make him understand, "well re-relationships a-are when y-you completely tr-trust someone else and w-well k-kinda um..." she sighed and took a deep breathe, "I use to d-date someone I knew since I, I mean we w-were little, and well one day h-he just started ch-changing and b-becoming someone else. He l-left me and the L-Leaf Village, and I-I never saw him again, and w-well if he left me w-who is to s-say someone else w-won't huh? And men that h-hit on m-me, th-they j-just want s-sex, th-they don't c-care at a-all for me." She managed to spit out, knowing she sounded dumb. Tobi was silent for a couple of minutes, then he finally spoke.

"So you think if you let yourself be exposed you'll get taken advantage of?" He asked feeling his anger subside. Eri nodded. "What kind of person do you think I am Eri? Aren't I nice to you, I make you laugh. I want you to be happy, so does Deidara-Senpai. That's why he beats me a lot, because I care about you a bit too much." Tobi said holding her close to him. Eri just looked at him. Tobi sighed and started walking to the edge of the hot springs and out. He put her down and went to the changing room. Eri looked at him then went in to the changing room. They both changed and walked back to the room in silence. Tobi opened the door for her and she walked in, he followed her and closed the door behind them.

"There you two are" Deidara said standing up and walking over to them. Eri already had the hickey Tobi had given her earlier hidden by keeping her long hair down. "Well I'm going to the bar, there's some stuff to drink here already, I need to talk to you later though Tobi," Deidara said, still feeling guilty about the kiss with Eri. The two nodded and Deidara left them alone in the room.

Eri wondered how many her master had already had to let her be alone with Tobi and not even care. She sighed and took a bottle, not caring ether. She didn't drink regularly and only drank on missions when it was called for, even then she was vigilant and careful. But right now she could care less, she really needed to relax and forget her stupid pride, her stupid modesty, her stupid misery she kept herself in. Tobi was right, she was never truly happy, not since her brother died.

She never had more than two bottles, and only told them she had a high tolerance so when they found out she had to drink with already drunk men to get information, Deidara wouldn't flip. She downed some sake hating herself. After having about half the bottle she found herself wishing she was a normal girl, just find a good guy, fall in love ,and have a family. That sounded so much more simpler then fighting someone else's battles and keeping to herself, not allowing herself to be exposed in the slightest. Tobi took another and drank with her not knowing how to comfort her, when it was him that shoved the truth in her face.

Finishing their bottles they looked at each other. Eri was loathing herself for making herself miserable for something as fickle as pride and Tobi wanted more than anything to comfort the poor girl. Dropping his bottle he leaned in and kissed her again. Eri automatically kissed him back not letting any thought enter her head other then let Tobi do as he wanted to her. She wanted to feel loved.


	4. Teasing

Tobi kissed Eri lovingly as she leaned back until her back was on the floor; he crawled on top of her and kept kissing her. He licked at her bottom lip and she granted entrance. His arms wrapped around her, one behind her head and the other around her waist pulling her closer to his body. She gasped a bit as Tobi's tongue slipped into her mouth and brushed against her's as it explored. Eri wrapped her arms around his neck pulling her even closer to him. Tobi smirked into the kiss and grinded his hips against her hips slowly encouraging Eri to moan softly. They broke the kiss for air then Tobi attacked her neck, kissing, licking and biting at it, making Eri moan more.

"Mmm" Eri moaned. Tobi chuckled a bit and pulled away.

"So you aren't going to push me away this time?" He asked hovering over her.

"No…" Eri said looking up at him.

Tobi smiled big and kissed her again, she kissed him back. Tobi smirked triumphantly and bit at her bottom lip then slid his hand down and groped her ass. Eri gasped and let him in blushing hard. He licked all around her mouth. Eri moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. After a while they broke the kiss for air, Tobi crawled down and pulled up at her shirt, he licked her stomach.

"Mmm" Eri moaned. He sat up and pulled off his own shirt, and then he took off her shirt. Eri looked up at him; her fingers traced his muscles curiously. She never let a guy be this close to her without a shirt, well except for her brother but that was another story. Her brother never had any... sexual intentions towards her. Tobi put both his hand back on her and rubbed her stomach smirking as he heard her soft moans. His slipped his hands under her bra and messaged them gently making her moan more. Eri took some control and moved herself so she could remove her bra. Tobi licked his lips leaning down and licking at one of her nipples. He listened as Eri's moans told him it was a good thing; he popped the nipple into his mouth and started sucking on it.

"Aw fuck Tobi," Eri moaned as he gradually sucked harder and harder on the nipple. He gently started to message her other breast. She moaned louder. He smirked and licked up her breast and nipped at it while pinching the other nipple. She gave a little yelp arching her back a bit; he snickered and pinched her nipple again. She gave him the same reaction.

"That's funny," he said. He was about to do it again but Eri growled a bit and took his hand from her breast.

"Is not," she said.

"Is too," Tobi argued playfully. Eri frowned and shoved his shoulder causing him to be on his back with her on top.

"See how you like it," she said. She sat on his hips and leaned forward licking at Tobi's chest. He moaned softly. She licked at one of his nipples and pinched the other one slightly harder than he had to her.

"Ow!" Tobi yelped.

"See? It's not funny," Eri said looking at his face.

"S-Sorry, you're such a fucking girl," Tobi grumbled under the intoxication of the alcohol. Eri narrowed her eyes, getting pissed off.

"Yeah well I am a girl you pansy," Eri said.

"I am not a pansy!" Tobi yelled.

"Yeah right, keep pissing me off and I'll be a real bitch to you," Eri growled.

"Oh really? You should just get right back under me were you belong if you know what's good for you," Tobi ordered.

"Sorry but I don't know what's good for me" Eri said simply and lifted her hips. Tobi looked at her warily.

"E-Eri what are you up to?" he asked. She said nothing as she brought her hips back down on his, hard. "Aw fuck Eri!" Tobi moaned a bit painfully. Eri smirked and did it again, harder. "Fuck Eri stop teasing me!" Tobi yelled

"Beg me to," Eri said smirking. Being this drunk was new to both of them so their moods were switching back and forth going from the seme to the uke, and right now Eri was the seme. She lifted her hips and brought them down on Tobi harder than the last time.

"Fuck Eri..." Tobi moaned painfully. Eri was about to again tease poor Tobi when he grabbed her hips and throw her off him then rolling on top of her, he smirked as control was his once more. "You're in so much trouble," He said a bit evilly. Eri looked up at him surprised as he yanked off her pants and slid out of his own. "You're gonna be sorry for teasing me and making me so fucking hard," he said slipping off their underwear.

"Ummm... I'm sorry?" Eri said cutely. Tobi shook his head.

"Not good enough," he said taking his length and putting it at her entrance.

"N-No Tobi, please wait I've never done it before I'm a- AH!" Eri moaned in pain as Tobi ignored her and thrust through her barrier, and broke it.

"Oh god that's tight," Tobi moaned as he thrust into Eri again, forcing another moan of pain from the girl. Tobi didn't notice he was causing Eri pain as he kept thrusting into the girl wanting to get her back for teasing him. Eventually the pain subsided and pleasure flooded throughout Eri's body. She began enjoying it as Tobi kept hitting harder and deeper into her.

"Oh god Tobi harder!" she began to beg, clawing into the carpet.

Tobi obeyed and thrust harder into her moaning loudly. They kept it up for almost an hour before Tobi finally reached his climax. "ERI!!!" He moaned as loudly as he could cumming deep inside of her.

"TOBI!!" Eri screamed in pleasure cumming on his hips. Both of them panted neither of them really caring about what just happened, all they cared about was it felt so good.

They heard a door open and close; looking to it they saw Deidara staring at them. He just stared at the sight of his subordinate with his partner. Both drunk, naked, on the floor, and Tobi didn't even pull out of Eri yet.


	5. A sexy surprise

"S-Senpai!" Tobi panicked and pulled out of Eri, to which they both groaned a bit. Deidara closed the door behind him and continued to stare at them. "U-Uh… th-this isn't what i-it looks like…" he tried to say, but he sighed and sat up hoping his death would be quick and painless. Eri said nothing and hid behind Tobi fearing what her master might do. Deidara stared at them for a minute more than chuckled drunkenly.

"So you push me away from a kiss but you let that idiot take you Eri?" he asked. Both the offenders looked at him a bit shocked. Exactly how many Deidara had, was a mystery, even to him. Seeing their naked bodies was turning him on and he was too drunk to even try and hide it. He took off his cloak and walked over to the couple. "So you two had fun without me? I'm offended," he said. They stayed quiet not knowing how to respond. Deidara walked up next to Eri and pulled her up so she was standing in front of him, Eri looked away embarrassed. Deidara forced the girl to look at him. "Undress me," he ordered. She simply looked at him confused.

"M-Master?" she said uncertain of what he was up to.

"Take off my clothes for me Eri" he ordered again. Eri uncharacteristically submitted to his orders and started to undress him blushing. She took off his shirt and unzipped his pants saying nothing. Tobi was just as silent watching. "I still have my boxers on young lady," Deidara said when she stopped after taking off his pants and sandals. Eri's face flushed a bit and she pulled down his boxers revealing Deidara's already hardened length right in front of her. "Suck it," he ordered, too drunk to realize what he was doing to his subordinate.

"B-But I've never-" she started to say then Deidara interrupted her.

"Lick it and stick it in your mouth is that so hard? You had sex with Tobi I realize that, don't you think I'm allowed to get jealous and ask for the same treatment!" he snapped. Eri flinched a little at his tone. His took his length and brought her mouth to it. "Now…" he said. Eri whimpered a bit and backed away, he snarled a bit grabbing a handful of hair preventing her attempted escape. Wincing a bit the cock was shoved in her face again, she looked up hoping in some way it was a joke. He didn't even notice the look as he put his cock to her lips. "Do it Eri," he ordered in a near death tone. Eri hesitated but shyly licked it. Deidara moaned softly and kept his grip on her head, "Lick it all over," he said as she kept licking, his mind channeling what he heard when drunken men told him what made a good blow job. "T-Take it in," he moaned when he felt it was covered enough. Tobi watched now getting jealous himself. As Eri hesitated but Deidara twisted her hair making her wince then nod. She took the dick into her mouth and gently sucked on it. Deidara moaned and bent over a bit. "H-Harder" he moaned. She obeyed and gradually sucked harder and harder. "M-More," he moaned pulling her head closer to him forcing her to take in more of his length. Eri gagged a bit as she was almost deepthroating her master. Deidara didn't even notice her discomfort as he pulled her head even closer. Tobi growled a bit getting even more jealous. After a while Deidara couldn't hold back anymore. He moaned loudly and his seed shot into Eri's mouth. Eri was off guard to the sudden flow taking the dick out of her mouth; she coughed and sputtered on the liquid. Deidara panted, Tobi reached up for Eri and pulled her down into his lap.

"That wasn't fair Senpai, Eri didn't do that for me and besides I at least pleasured her too, you kept it all for yourself," He said.

"I was getting to that," Deidara growled pulling Eri back from Tobi. Poor Eri stayed quiet as the two men fought over her yanking her back and forth. Deidara finally won the tug-of-war and laid Eri down on the floor, his hand mouths licked up her body causing the girl to moan blushing. Tobi crawled over and brought her into his lap. Eri moaned and looked up at Tobi while Deidara spread the girl's legs and leaned down, his main mouth licked her stomach while his hand mouths licked around her nipples. Tobi kissed the moaning girl on her lips; Eri moaned still being pleasured by Deidara. Deidara licked lower and lower until he licked at the teen's entrance, Eri gasped surprised and moaned into Tobi's mouth, whose tongue had forced entry and was busy exploring hers. As Deidara's hand mouths licked her sides, Eri pulled away from the kiss moaning and throwing her head back to the pleasure she was being given. Deidara licked deeper and faster while Tobi messaged her breasts. She moaned looking from one man to the other slowly as they pleasured her; she was completely unfamiliar with all of this. Deidara licked even deeper into the girl until she arched her back violently and cummed in his face.

Deidara chuckled and pulled his head up looking at the panting teen. He used his fingers to wipe his face clean and he licked them. "You taste very good Eri" he purred. Eri blushed hard as she panted watching him. Tobi brought her up to him and kissed her forehead.

"You like this don't you" he asked. Eri blushed deeply. Tobi smiled and sat her down on his lap where his length was near her entrance. "We can have another go if you want," he purred. Before Eri could respond Deidara pulled her out of Tobi's lap and into his.

"Sorry Tobi but I believe it's my turn, hm" he said wrapping the girl's legs around his waist. Eri didn't argue on the fact her mind was still foggy and not fully processing what was happening. Tobi came over and hugged Eri from behind.

"Then what will I do? You can't keep this beautiful girl all to yourself Senpai," he said smirking. Eri blushed from Tobi's comment.

"You had her all to yourself earlier Tobi, you can wait your turn," Deidara said adjusting Eri so her entrance was near his length. Tobi sighed a bit but then smirked.

"We'll just do it at the same time senpai," Tobi said then adjusted himself so his length was at her back entrance. Deidara nodded and Tobi thrust Eri down as they both thrust up. The men moaned while Eri almost screamed in pain. Not noticing Deidara took over from Tobi grabbing her hips and thrust her down again as they thrust up. Tobi adjusted to the rhythm as Deidara increased the pace and started to message Eri's breasts again keeping her back to his chest. Eri gripped Deidara's shoulders and leaned back onto Tobi's chest moaning louder as they started to slam into her. Tobi licked at her collarbone, then ran his hands down and felt her sides loving the sight of her body covered in sweat and cum.

"Oh god!" Eri moaned loudly, starting to pant. She clawed into Deidara's shoulders drawing a bit of blood.

"God Eri you're tight!" Deidara moaned as he kept pace. Eri started screaming in pleasure as both men kept at it. They kept at their pace until all three climaxed, Deidara and Tobi moaned then cummed deep inside of Eri. Eri screamed and cummed getting it on Deidara, herself, and Tobi. As they panted Tobi took Eri back and lifted her up so he and Deidara pulled out of her, Eri groaned then looked at Tobi, she was getting tired, but neither of the men seemed like they were going to let her sleep any time soon.

Tobi looked from Eri to Deidara then back to Eri getting an idea, an almost evil smirk formed on his face. He brought Eri to him and whispered in her ear. Eri blushed and nodded a bit agreeing to it. Tobi smiled big and put her down. "You just watch, I'll take him easy," he said. He then pulled Deidara to him and put his Senpai's back to his chest. Deidara looked at him confused. Eri crawled in front of Deidara looking at him as she blushed. Deidara looked from Tobi to Eri, What were they up to?

A/N: So sorry about all of this guys it's just the original got some critics, both public and private so I read it over again and looked into other stories of a similar nature when I realized that it was poorly done and didn't make much sense, so I redid a few parts so hopefully it's better now!


	6. Learned their lesson?

Tobi smirked and slipped his hands up Deidara's sides. He moaned softly and looked at the other man a bit bewildered. Eri simply watched them as Tobi saw if he could seduce Deidara. She sat back getting interested, why she was interested was beyond her. Her body felt exhausted but for a strange reason she didn't feel like closing her eyes and falling asleep on the floor where she was. Tobi kissed Deidara's collarbone and whispered in the blonde's ear.

"Hey senpai… wanna find out if Tobi is a good boy… in bed?" he asked.

Deidara would have usually hit Tobi for such a question, but his mind was clouded to a point that the taller man's proposal sounded alluring. Deidara could only nod as Tobi's smirk widened and flipped his senpai over onto the ground. He opened the blonde's legs and teased his pucker.

"Tobi will rip Senpai apart if he doesn't relax and loosen up," he observed. Deidara could only give a moan in response. Tobi looked at Eri and motioned for her to come over. Eri nodded her head slowly and made her way over to him on her hands and knees for she was too tired to get up and walk. Not that Tobi minded, as he forgotten his senpai for a moment to watch Eri's breasts as she crawled over and looked up at him with dazed blue eyes. He then put his fingers to Eri's lips. "Eri-chan can suck them to help Tobi and Deidara senpai," he said happily. Eri only nodded and let him shove his fingers into her mouth so she could clumsily suck and coat the digits with her saliva. Feeling the rough texture of his fingers versus her smooth tongue made the girl's cheeks flush as she started to suck on them as if she was an infant suckling her mother's breast. Tobi moaned softly as he felt himself grow hard and reclaimed his fingers after he felt they were coated enough. His attention turned back to Deidara who was watching them from the floor, Tobi took the saliva coated digits and one by one he clumsily worked Deidara's entrance as he could fit in his length. He tried to focus on the sounds coming from Deidara to find the best way to pleasure him, but he couldn't remember them. When he finally worked all four fingers into the blonde and he took them out.

"Ready Senpai?" Tobi asked. All he got as a response was a nod. He smirked then thrust into the blonde who let lose a painful moan. Tobi moaned and thrust again at the same pace to let the other adjust. After a few minutes Deidara was weakly bucking his hips to encourage the raven haired man deeper, to which Tobi was happy to oblige. Tobi's mind was too focused on fucking the blonde to give any attention to Deidara's painfully hard length, as his thrusts went deeper and his pace increased. Deidara moaned clawing into the carpet as Eri had done only a couple of hours before, he admitted to himself that Tobi was good, hell he was fucking great! His intoxication sedated the pain of the friction in his anus as Tobi thrust even harder.

Only the men's moans and grunts could be heard for the next few minutes until Tobi didn't bother to hold out for very long. He climaxed deep inside the blonde, the rush causing Deidara to come over the both of them. Both of them panted, then Tobi looked over at Eri and smirked seeing that she had watched them. Her face was flushed as she tiredly gazed at them. Tobi slowly pulled out of Deidara then his shifting attention refocused on the white haired girl… or was she a woman now? Tobi didn't know as he slowly and shakingly stood and walked over to Eri, ignoring the now passed out Deidara.

"Tobi won," he chuckled drunkenly. Having had had less than the other two in the way of sake he still retained more stamina, even though his judgment was in the shitter from being a light-weight. He picked Eri up off the ground and carried her over to the bed for one last round before they finally fell asleep.

All of this flooded back into Deidara's pain ridden head as he watched Eri and Tobi sleep. He would growl and scream and go into a rage driven tantrum if he wasn't as guilty as Tobi, they had both taken advantage of her, and he would have to live with it. He went and grabbed his clothes and slowly got dressed, the pain in his ass being a reminder of how out of hand the night went. He needed some pain medication… He debated on whether or not to go to a store and get some before dragging Tobi out of the bed and giving him a scolding. He didn't feel up to ether at the moment, he just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep some more… He bit down on the pain and went to get the medications he needed to get through the day.

Tobi had an idiotic grin on his face as he kept his arms around Eri and cuddled her like a little boy with his teddy bear. Eri simply looked peaceful as she slept silently. Deidara didn't have the heart to wake her as he unwrapped Tobi's arms from her body.

"Ngh…" Tobi frowned and tried to keep her in his embrace. Deidara growled and finally accomplished his goal then pulled Tobi off the bed. When Tobi kept snoring away he slapped the other man.

"Wake up you idiot," he hissed quietly. Tobi slowly opened his eyes and looked at Deidara confused.

"Sempai let Tobi sleep, his head hurts…" he whined.

"No, we screwed up big time Tobi," Deidara growled. "Wake up and get your fucking clothes on," he ordered keeping his voice down so they wouldn't wake up Eri.

"But Sempai…" he whined again not remembering what happened.

"I'll kick you next, letting me take you up on this stupid bet." Deidara had gotten up and covered Eri's now shivering body with a blanket.

Tobi groaned and sat up looking around with a slightly dazed look. Once his eyes laid on Eri though, the events unfolded in his mind as well. "oh no…" he whispered, "W-We didn't did we?" Deidara only nodded. Tobi stood up "ohhh Tobi and Sempai are bad bad boys!" he exclaimed.

"Hush up!" Deidara growled knocking Tobi on the floor. "It's all your fault," he hissed.

Tobi sighed and looked for his clothes. "I didn't plan this…" he said almost sadly as he found them and put them on.

"Well it happened," Deidara snapped. Tobi said nothing in a retort as his hangover forced him to run into the bathroom.

When Tobi walked out Eri was slowly starting to wake. Her blue eyes slowly opened them looked around the room; with an almost painful sigh she held her forehead. "What hit me last night…?" She asked to no one in particular as she looked at her two companions. The men looked at her then each other trying to decide how to explain. Eri slowly sat up and winced slightly.

"You um probably shouldn't move" Tobi suggested walking over and sitting on the bed.

"What are you talking about?" Eri asked, than she looked at her naked body. "Oh shit… that really happened didn't it?" Both Akatsukis nodded.

"Eri we never meant for that to happen," Deidara said, "Y-You see we had this stupid bet…"

"Bet?" Eri repeated.

"It was Tobi's idea," Deidara frowned and pointed accusingly at the raven-haired man.

"You were the one who suggested using Eri-chan!" Tobi retorted.

"Shut up!" Eri snapped at the arguing men, who were making her headache worse. The men gulped and nodded. Eri sighed and looked at them for a minute trying to think of what to do. The silence was heavy and all three of them felt a bit awkward around each other. "Maybe… we should um… you know… have some time to ourselves… and figure out what to do about this…" she suggested. The other two nodded. Tobi went and lay on the sofa while Deidara walked out of the room. Eri slowly got dressed in a towel and went to soak the evidence of the previous night away with a visit to the hot springs.

When night fell they met back up in the room. Deidara and Tobi both truly sorry over what happened, while Eri had thoroughly thought it over and thought she was just as guilty. They all looked at each other in silence for a couple of minutes trying to decide how to start. Eri sighed and took a shot.

"Look… um… n-neither of you guys meant to go that far, I trust you guys with that… So um…" she started.

"I'm really sorry Eri-chan! Tobi didn't mean to take your virginity!" Tobi suddenly cried hugging her. Eri looked surprised but patted his back a little.

"I-It's ok Tobi, I know you didn't…" she said. Tobi sighed relived and nodded letting her go. "As I was saying… Maybe we should just pretend this didn't happen… that'll be the simplest thing to do… I'll um make sure nothing comes out of this…" she suggested, knowing if she accidently got pregnant off of Deidara or Tobi, things would get very complicated unbelievably fast.

"Yeah it would," Deidara said. Tobi nodded. With no other words exchanged they all understood the consequences of talking of the night, then went their separate ways to go to sleep.

The next morning Deidara checked them out and paid. Leaving the hotel and that embarrassing night behind them the three ninjas walked until they had to part ways with small talk and jokes.

Eri turned to Deidara and Tobi. "Well this is where I leave you guys," she said. Tobi nodded and hugged her good bye in his usual fashion. Eri smiled and hugged back.

"See ya Eri-chan," Tobi said pulling away.

"Yeah, see you un."

"Bye guys," Eri smiled then walked off. Both men waved as he walked off until something caught Tobi's eye. He bent down to pick up a white envelope that certainly wasn't there before. Curiously he opened it.

"What do you have now Tobi?" Deidara asked looking at the letter Tobi was reading. Tobi didn't reply and moved it so Deidara could read it as well.

'Dear Tobi and Master Deidara,

I understand you guys didn't mean to go as far as you did, but there is something you need to be punished for…

And that is using a girl to settle your dumb debates you couple of sissies!'

"Punished?" Tobi said. "wonder what she means…" he thought.

Deidara didn't answer as he looked at the very bottom of the letter and panicked. "Tobi toss that letter!"

"Why sempai?" Tobi asked. But it was too late the letter had exploded sending both men into the air screaming.

Eri looked behind her and smirked seeing that they fell for her letter bomb. She learned her master's 'art' well, even if it wasn't made of clay… or lethal. "Geez, I'm going to be late," she said as she picked up her pace to get back to the leaf village leaving her fellows twitching on the ground covered in soot. "Ow…" Deidara groaned. Tobi sighed painfully.

"Sempai…?" he asked.

"What?" Deidara answered.

"…I bet she forgives me before she forgives you," he smirked behind his cracked mask.

Deidara growled and said what he should have said the day they had made their last bet, "Shut the hell up Tobi…" he ordered as they lay where they were to nurse the wounds they deserved.

THE END

A/N: sorry I'm horrible with endings, but I couldn't leave this unfinished anymore so here you are!


End file.
